Yearning
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: Bulma's tired of being nothing more than a 'weakling',as Vegeta puts it. So she comes up with a plan for Chi Chi and her to gain power.And she WILL get that power,any way she can...
1. A Longing for Power

This is my first Dragonball Z fanfic, so go easy on me. I'm traditionally an Inuyasha fic writer so, I'm hoping I did the right thing by writing this. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.**

**Yearning**

**Chapter 1: A longing for power**

"Sigh! I wish I could do that..." Bulma leaned against the railing with a look of longing on her face as she watched Vegeta train.

'If only I could attain that kind of power. I may be a genius but what's the use of being able to create anything my mind thinks of if I can get killed so easily.' She turned away from the sight of power and trudged through Capsule Corp to her office.

She sat down in her leather chair and thought for a while on this problem. She always did this when she had a problem that needed solving. It wasn't like she'd be able to do any work today anyways, so she might as well think. Thinking was the only thing she felt she was any good at. Holding a relationship together with Yamcha seemed impossible nowadays, going out appealed less and less to her, and now...now she was just feeling rather useless. Self-pity wasn't something she ever allowed herself to do, but right at this moment she welcomed it. Oh she wouldn't let it pull her down too much, but she actually liked being reminded that she had weaknesses. What didn't kill you only made you stronger right? Well, she was about to prove that the little saying was true entirely. The clock ticked on the wall on the far side of the room. Soon minutes turned into hours and she still didn't know what to do about her problem. Her mind had gone through all possibilities, but they were turned down just as quickly as they were thought up. Bulma was always a stubborn woman and now was no exception. She resolved that she wouldn't leave her office until she thought of the answer to how she could become powerful enough to help her over muscled friends. She always hated feeling weak and every time she saw her friends fight she was reminded of how weak she really was. So she would sit, she would think and she would wait for an answer to finally hit her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He snarled as he walked down the hall in search of the woman. Vegeta knew exactly where she was and he would have no delays in having his gravity machine fixed. It was ridiculous how long she had been in her office and knew she wasn't doing anything of importance, at least now in his eyes. He finally stopped in front of her office door and wasted no time in turning the knob and storming into the surprisingly dark room. His eyes found her figure immediately and stopped as he took in her still form. She was sitting perfectly still, hands folded on the desk, with her eyes shut. It looked almost as if she were meditating, which was exactly what she doing in a sense.

"Woman!" He tried, but frowned when he received no answer.

She was definitely concentrating on something if she hadn't heard him yell her name, or at least what her name was in his mind, when he was but a mere few feet away. The image perturbed him as all he could do was stand and stare at her. This was a waste of his time as it was becoming clearer and clearer that he wasn't going to be able to snap her out of her trance. When he meditated nothing could bring him out and he had a feeling that it would be the same deal for her as well. So he left, not bothering to control his temper as he slammed the door. He quickly searched out the old man's ki and headed for it with speed, he had already wasted enough time with the woman. Stopping quickly when he reached the lab, he stormed in. He managed to scare the old man shitless in the process, something he prided himself in. The thought of people still fearing him made him feel power and a little bit of respect, also it just amused him. What would life be like without a little humor in it after all? And humor he loved, only when it was Vegeta style of course.

He wasn't an idiot who laughed at anything such as a certain third class moron he had the displeasure of knowing after all.

"Old man!" He yelled as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hello Vegeta. Gravity machine broken again I trust?" Dr. Briefs managed to say as he collected his wits after Vegeta's surprising entrance.

'That boy's gonna scare me into a heart attack one day.' He adjusted his glasses and went to collect his tools.

"Yes it has and I expect it to be fixed quickly, so don't keep me waiting too long old man." Vegeta was about to leave when he suddenly stopped as he remembered the onna's peculiar behavior earlier.

"I went to the woman's office to have her fix it, but she wouldn't move. She just sat there. Does she always meditate like that?" He hated having to speak to this old coot as if he actually gave a shit, but he couldn't help himself.

"Ah, so Bulma's got another problem eh? She does that whenever she's got a problem she can't find the answer to immediately. Once she stayed in that office for two days straight until she thought of the solution to her problem. I wouldn't worry about her, I'm sure she'll figure things out eventually. Now let's go see what the problem with the gravity machine is, shall we?" Dr. Briefs walked out of his lab and made his way to the gravity machine, with Vegeta hot on his trail.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

3 Days later

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dr. Briefs sat at the kitchen table reading his paper as he sipped coffee from his favorite mug. Mrs. Briefs scurried around the kitchen making breakfast for the irritable prince and her family, well more like just her husband.

"Is Bulma still in her office?" She flipped a pancake over on the pan as Vegeta entered the kitchen at that moment.

"Yes, surprisingly she is. She must be trying to figure out something very important if she's managed to stay in there for three days. I wonder how much longer she'll be in there." He sighed as he folded his paper and set it down as Mrs. Briefs served him his breakfast.

"It's not healthy for her to skip meals. If she doesn't come out of that old office soon then I'm going to go in there and get her to come out." Mrs. Briefs set Vegeta's plate down in front of him and went to serve herself.

She looked sadly at the extra portion that would've been Bulma's, it still would be if she decided to come out of her office. Mrs. Briefs made it in the off chance that her daughter came out of the dark room.

"No dear, you mustn't do that. That girl would have a fit if you broke her train of thought after all of the time and thought she's wasted already. We'll just have to be patient and see what happens. I have faith that she'll figure this out." Dr. Briefs began to eat his meal after sharing his thoughts on the matter.

Vegeta was listening as he shoveled spoon after spoon into his mouth. He was surprised that he actually agreed with Bulma's father on the matter of his daughter. He knew from personal experience that being broken out of meditation could really piss a person off, especially when there was a problem to be solved. That's why he decided not to disturb her anymore after discovering the odd habit she seemed to have formed a long time ago, it was a small form of penance for everything she had done for him. Though he would admit this to no one.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

4:33 AM

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

There she sat, seemingly unaware of her surroundings to a casual observer. She wasn't though, she knew exactly what was happening around her. She was mildly surprised when Vegeta stormed into the room, but she had no time to deal with his antics. Even more surprising was the fact that Vegeta seemed to understand what she was doing and left without any more words than a, "Woman!", being yelled. Quickly swerving from those thoughts she continued to mull over the possibilities. Her eyes that had been closed for the past four days now suddenly opened.

"I've got it!" She jumped from the chair and quickly ran into her lab to begin her invention.

She resolved that she wouldn't stop working until she was done with the invention that would set her plan into motion. Hours flew by as she worked non-stop in her secret lab. No one knew of this lab, not even her father. She hoped that a certain saiyan prince wouldn't be able to disturb her. The rumble of her stomach stopped her for a moment, she remedied this by having one of her assistant robots fix her a few sandwiches in the tiny kitchen in the lab. The lab she made a long time ago for times when she wanted to be away from prying eyes was like a small apartment. It consisted of two rooms, one for her lab and the other contained a tiny kitchen, a stall with a toilet and a cot in the corner. She had two assistant robots that stayed in the secret lab that would activate the minute she stepped inside of the small lab and deactivate the moment she left. After she replenished her strength she immediately continued working. There would be no time to waste if she wanted to be strong enough to help in some way with the Androids that were promised to arrive. She doubted she'd be able to actually help with any of the fighting, but she knew she'd be able to help in other ways. Maybe fly somewhere or just ensure that some of her friends didn't die, whatever she could do to help would put her mind at ease.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Another morning went by as the Briefs, or at least the parents known as the Briefs, and Vegeta sat down to eat breakfast.

"So I guess Bulma is still thinking huh?" Mrs. Briefs served out the meals and seated herself at the table.

"I suppose so since she isn't here." Dr. Briefs ate half-heartedly.

Vegeta ate quickly as he listened to the depressing conversation. It seemed he was the only one that knew the truth. He thought about remaining quiet as he always did, but for some reason he didn't want to. He actually wanted to tell the woman's parents that their daughter wasn't in her office anymore.

"The woman is not in her office anymore." He paused in mid-chew as he stated this piece of knowledge.

The only reason he said anything was because he figured he owed something to them for all of their hospitality, so sharing what little knowledge he had of her whereabouts was at least some small payment. That was what he told himself anyways, if he were really being honest about things than he would have admitted to himself that he was actually worried about the onna. Sure, he could go for days and days without food, but he knew that humans were far more fragile. He knew she was still on the compound, he just couldn't figure out where. It was if she had just disappeared into thin air. He had looked everywhere this morning and found nothing, though he would never tell the woman's parents about his private search for her.

"She isn't? Then where is she? How come she's not here right now eating with us? Do you know where she is Vegeta?" Mrs. Briefs asked all at once.

Vegeta tried to stay calm as he listened to all the questions that he himself had wondered. Where is she? Where? That was the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind wasn't it. Well it would be a cold day in the HFIL before he admitted that, so he just opted to answer in his normal manner.

"Do you really think I care woman?" He snapped and than continued to eat his breakfast.

Once he finished he quickly left the kitchen without so much a parting glance and set about the task of locating the blue haired onna. He was a very curious man by nature, maybe even as nosy as Kakarot if he dared tell the truth, of course he wouldn't. So he just concluded that he had to find her and make sure she was okay in return for her hospitality. He quickly flew to the source of her ki as he had earlier that morning and ended up being just as frustrated as he had that morning when the search had ended. Where the fuck is she! That's what he wanted to know. He had gone inside, searched every room close to where he felt her ki, and the surrounding areas outside and still no trace of the woman.

"Dammit! Where is she! How can I feel her ki and not be able to locate her." He snarled in anger at his own incompetence.

She could be hurt somewhere, no scratch that. She probably was hurt somewhere since the ki hadn't seemed to have moved at all since his last search. When was the last time he sensed her ki move anyways? He thought for a moment. 4:33 am, that's when. He had sensed her ki leave the office at that time and settle in this area and that was the last time he felt it move. Dread filled him for a moment. Had she gotten in an accident that morning. Was she unconscious somewhere around here and he just couldn't find her because she was in a spot that he hadn't seen her in? Quickly scanning every room, leaving nothing unturned, he deduced that her being injured was not the case. Besides wouldn't he have felt it if that were the case? His eyes widened in realization. All this time he had been trying to find her, he just now realized it was because she didn't want to be found. She was hiding. Perhaps this problem she was trying to solve for the past four days was bigger than they had all originally thought. Or at least it looked that way to the onna. He snorted.

"What problem could she possibly have to worry about? A broken nail? Ha!" He turned and left, angry at himself for becoming so involved in the woman's life.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bulma was almost done, she could feel it. Any minute now she would figure this out. And she was right.

"Yes! Ha haa! I did it!" She jumped up from her seat and did a little football touchdown dance.

She stopped and looked at the clock, it was two in the afternoon.

"Perfect, now I can call Chi chi." She walked over to the phone she had in her lab and dialed the Son residence.

The line rung a few times until a soft spoken voice picked up. It was Chi chi.

"Hello Chi chi. Listen I have to ask you something."

Okay, what is it you want to ask me?

"If you had the opportunity to become stronger would you?" Bulma held her breath unknowingly as she awaited the answer.

Well...I've always dreamed of being able to continue my training, but I've always been too busy to do so ever since I married.

"What if I said that I could help you fulfill that dream?" Bulma smirked.

I would have to say where do I sign up? Bulma could practically see the smirk on the woman's face.

"Well, come over to Capsule Corp tomorrow and I'll fill you in on all the details. Now...you do realize that you'll have to leave your family for quite awhile, don't you?"

Yes. Exactly how long are we talking about though, just so we're clear on things?

"I'm not entirely sure on that, but I'm sure that we're talking months here. In fact if you agree then we can leave tomorrow."

What about my family? What do I tell them?

"Tell them that you and I are going on a vacation together, that's what I'll be telling my family."

Hm...okay! I'm in! I'm tired of Goku running off all of the time and taking Gohan with him. And I'm tired of feeling so useless around my two strong boys.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So, pack your bags and meet me here tomorrow at 10 am. It's time for us to become just as powerful as any other Earthling can. I mean Krillin and Yamcha aren't the only Earthlings that can be powerful, we can too!"

Definitely! See you tomorrow.

"See 'ya!"

And with that the odd conversation that would alter these two women's lives forever ended.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So... what did you think? I hope it's okay and that it's got you hooked. If you've been ensnared by this story then review and let me know! Till next time!


	2. How We Get That Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Remember it, I won't be posting this again for another freaking chapter!**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Yearning**

**Chapter 2: How We Get That Power**

The two women met the next day at ten a.m., just as they said they would. Bulma led Chi chi to the area where her secret lab was, without revealing it. They set their bags down as Bulma began to explain her plan to get stronger.

"So what is this grand plan of yours?" Chi chi eyed her skeptically.

"Something we should have done a long time ago. See this belt I'm wearing around my waist?" Bulma pointed to the odd looking belt on her waist.

Chi chi nodded as she looked at the funny looking thing. It looked like an ordinary belt, if it were to be stripped bare of all of the buttons and controls on it. It was metallic and consisted of one knob that had the numbers going from zero to four hundred, a green button and a red button. There also seemed to be a secret panel that looked very important. She figured that was for Bulma's use only.

"This is the device that's going to help us get stronger, so get used to wearing it. Now let me just make sure I programmed everything correctly." Bulma walked over to Chi chi and opened the tiny panel that Chi chi had wondered about.

She typed a few things into the tiny keyboard and then did the same to her own belt. The belts began to hum to life and Bulma smiled in satisfaction.

"Now gather all your things and make sure you didn't leave anything behind, we can't be going everywhere with these belts." Bulma gathered her bags.

"Why? Aren't they safe? You did test these, didn't you?" Chi chi turned to Bulma with a worried look on her face.

"Of course they're safe." Bulma walked over to Chi chi and intertwined their arms.

"And we're testing them right now silly." Bulma turned the knobs on their belts to ten.

She then pressed the green buttons on their belts at the same time as Chi chi gave her a terrorized expression.

"You might want to hold your breath. In three, two, one..." Bulma sucked in a deep breath and a stunned Chi chi sucked one in as they vanished from the room.

The pressure around the women almost knocked them unconscious and just when their vision started to blur, they landed ungracefully on their rear ends. After a couple of minutes went by the women opened their eyes. What they saw astonished and delighted them, as they discover that they were no longer on Earth. Bulma stood first and began walking and Chi chi soon took the hint that she would be left behind if she didn't start walking as well. Chi chi quickly caught up to Bulma, but both stopped abruptly when they heard a voice.

"Well hello there. Who might you two be?"

They both turned around to see a pudgy blue man, whose head oddly resembled a catfish. They both broke out of their stupor and quickly bowed at the waist respectfully.

"Hello, my name is Bulma."

"And mine is Chi chi"

"We've come from Earth in the hopes that you might be able to train us in the ways of martial arts." Bulma spoke for the pair and both awaited his answer silently.

"I see. You may stop bowing now." The women broke from their bowing position and looked at the man with determination.

"You're from Earth you say? How do you know about this place?"

"Yes, that is correct. We are from Earth. A friend of mine, who is her husband, received training from you. Um, forgive me for asking this, but you are King Kai, correct?" Bulma boldly asked.

"Yes, I am King Kai. What man are we talking about here, although I think I can guess who."

"My husband Goku" Chi chi couldn't take the silence anymore, she wanted a say in this matter.

"You're husband is GOKU!"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that!" Chi chi loomed over a frightened King Kai.

"NO! No! Of course not." He waved his hands in front of his face to shield himself from the dark haired woman's wrath.

'This explains a few things about Goku, but now I think I have more questions than answers.' He adjusted his glass.

"Chi chi! Calm down would 'ya? How are we gonna get training with you yelling at the man?" Bulma pulled Chi chi to the side and whispered.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry." Chi chi hissed back into her ear.

Chi chi sullenly let Bulma handle the rest of the conversation while she explained their reason for being there.

"Hm... Interesting story. Just one thing, how'd you get here? And how are you two standing? This planet is ten times Earth's gravity. You two should have been crushed into the ground the moment you landed."

"I'm the one who got us here. I made a belt that can teleport a being to any coordinate in the universe. It also acts as a gravity device, as it can create gravity around the being that wears it in a bubble of sorts." Bulma beamed with pride.

"How'd you get the coordinates?"

"Through a lot of sleuthing and research that I gathered from the others, not to mention a discreet visit to Kami."

"Ah yes. The guardian of Earth."

"So what do you say King Kai? Will you help us become stronger?" The women looked at King Kai, one with puppy dog eyes as the other gave him a glare that said, 'You better say yes!'.

King Kai sighed and nodded his head in defeat. He wouldn't even give them the usual task of making him laugh, for he truly feared females. He had learned long ago not to mess with a woman's wrath as it could get very ugly. The women squealed in delight and hugged him in joy before quickly sobering. Yes, the next few months would be truly hard on him.

Training started the next morning and the woman tried their very best. Chi chi didn't need as much work as Bulma, but they were still basically starting from scratch. He made them run laps until they were exhausted, then they would break for breakfast. Much to their relief he cooked for them as they were far too worn out to do much else. After their meal he taught them a variety of katas that they would practice until lunch. They would end the day by sparring with each other for an hour. Once they ate dinner they went straight to sleep. This schedule consisted until King Kai saw to it that they were ready for the next steps.

"Ladies, I think it's time to crank those gravity belts up!" He approached the women that were stretching on the ground in preparation for their laps.

"Already?" Bulma looked to Chi chi, who just blinked back at her.

"How much should we turned them up?" Chi chi stood from her stretches.

"Two times Earth's gravity should do for now."

"Well, okay." The women said in unison as they both adjusted their belts.

The pressure weighed down on them immediately and the women had trouble standing.

"Good luck with those laps ladies!" King Kai ventured back into his tiny house.

The women struggled to walk around and after a couple of hours collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. King Kai noticed the silence eventually and wandered outside to find them gasping for breath.

"That's a shame. If you two can't even handle a small piece of what Krillin and Yamcha managed to do in days then I guess you two should pack your bags and head home." His glasses glinted as he turned away from the women.

Somewhere deep inside the gasping Bulma and Chi chi a tiny spark began to burn. It started small and began to grow and spread throughout their bodies. The women rose from the place on the ground and marched over to King Kai.

"How dare you imply that we don't belong here! If that bum Yamcha can withstand the gravity of this planet without any help then so can I!" Bulma stomped her foot and made the tiniest dent in the ground.

King Kai smiled inwardly as he saw this and noticed the small glow of ki coming from their bodies. Their ki's were barely noticeable and Bulma's was practically non-existent when the pair first arrived. Now there was a faint glow of blue coming from Bulma and oddly enough, red coming from Chi chi.

"I don't know, they were running around chasing Bubbles in a matter of days. You two are going to have to pick up the pace if you want to be any sort of help in two years."

"We will!" Bulma clenched her fists in determination.

"We'll surpass those idiots by the time those androids come!" Chi chi's eyes shined will pure will.

"Well... Okay then. Get to work! You've got two Earthlings to beat!"

"Right!" Bulma and Chi chi began to walk confidently away from King Kai.

They walked a few laps around the small planet until they were able to walk without getting crushed to the floor. It took a few days for their bodies to adjust to the pressure on their bodies, but soon they were running around the planet and sparring with a little more speed than usual.

By the end of the month they were able to with eight times that of the Earths gravity and had learned how to control their ki's. Their sparring became much more fast paced and now involved ki blasts. All the while King Kai looked on in amazement.

'I can't believe how fast these women picked up on this stuff. They started with no ki to speak of when they first arrived and now they could probably hold their own against Krillin or Yamcha in a fight, for a while anyway. If they keep this pace up though, they'll definitely surpass both Krillin and Yamcha. They just need more fine tuning on their techniques. I wonder how far these two can go...'

(2 Months Later)

"Well, I've taught you everything I know. You have both managed to raise your ki's to levels that are almost as high as Yamcha's and Krillin's. Both of you can now stand without the aid of your gravity belts in tens times that of the Earth's gravity and you can both throw fairly strong ki blasts. What are you two going to do now?" King Kai and the women stood outside.

"We're going to train back on Earth now, Goku has probably been starving without Chi chi around. Isn't that right?" Bulma nudged Chi chi in the side who laughed with her.

"Yeah, I'm sure those two went through all of my already prepared meals in a matters of weeks! Despite the warning I gave them about having to make their own food if they did!"

Everyone laughed at this and the air calmed around them as their laughter died.

"But in all seriousness, we really need to get back. I'm sure Vegeta is ready to kill my parents by now. Plus, I have some important research to do. So, I guess this is goodbye..." Bulma went up to King Kai and hugged him warmly.

"For now at least." Chi chi added as she gave him a brief hug as well.

"Well, just as long as that visit doesn't entail a halo above your heads. Other than that, I hope I meet you two remarkable ladies again."

Bulma set the coordinates on the two belts, checking them over several times. After checking everything over one last time, the pair gathered their bags and intertwined their arms. They both waved goodbye to King Kai, pressed the green buttons on their belts at the same time and sucked in a deep breath. They vanished several seconds after, leaving a startled King Kai in their wakes. The trip back wasn't as bad as the first time, since they were used to the pressure that was weighing down on them. Both landed in the exact room they'd left from. It was the room that led to Bulma's secret lab.

"Wow! I don't think I'll ever get used to that landing." Chi chi put a hand to her head.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to fix that." Bulma rubbed at her eyes with one hand.

"Well, it was a fun, 'vacation', but now I have to get back to my family. I'll see you around Bulma." Chi chi gathered her bags and began to head out the door.

"Wait!" Bulma rushed to her desk, rustled through the contents and smiled when she found what she was looking for.

"Here. To help with your training." She placed the object in Chi chi's hand.

Chi chi opened her hand and just looked at the tiny capsule in her hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a gravity room, like Vegeta's. It's even more powerful than his is since it's the improved version."

"But, won't the others be able to feel my ki if I train with this?"

"Nope, it hides ki's and has the capability to turn invisible. That way you can go into the woods and set this baby up when no one's at home."

Chi chi's face lit up and she smiled at Bulma, who smiled back in return.

"Thank you Bulma. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh, yes I do. Now get on home. Goku must be living in the woods by now without you around to keep things in order."

"Yeah, I know. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Bulma was now alone to think for the first time in months. She smiled as her brainstorm came to mind. She had been totally pumped when the idea hit her while training and now she could finally put her next plan into action.

22222222222222222222222222222222222

I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I already knew what I wanted to write! So, what is Bulma's next big plan? Well you can't very well read it if the author is unhappy from a lack of reviews, now can you? So review and I'll write more!


	3. Step 1

**Yearning **

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 3: Step 1**

Bulma worked tirelessly in her secret lab. She desperately wanted to set her next plan into motion. Having immediately greeted her parents and an unhappy and irritable Vegeta, she informed them that she would be working in her lab until she completed some very important research. With the hours, having long turned into days, Bulma grew closer and closer to her new objective.

5 days later- 2 am:

"Finally! Now I can set step 1 of plan 2 into motion."

Walking over to a small table she'd set up for small rockets to launch from, Bulma set several miniature rockets out on the table. She then walked across the room, opened a secret panel on the wall and pressed a button. The moment she pressed the button a small portion of the ceiling above the tiny rockets opened. With a smile of satisfaction, she walked over to the small rockets and began to check them over.

"State your code name and purpose." She questioned the first nano-bot that was sitting inside the rocket.

"...Code name: Da Vinci... purpose: collect DNA from the species of the planet I land on." A mechanical voice coming from inside the rocket stated.

"Very good. Now I think it's time for you to be off, little guy. I hope these teleportation thrusters work, otherwise it could take years for you to get to a planet and back. And we just don't have that kind of time." She quickly looked over the coordinates several times and set the rocket up for launch.

"Here we go. I hope I'm as much of a genius as I think I am." Bulma pressed the button for launch and ran for cover behind her heavy duty glass wall.

The rocket's thrusters began to hum with life and lifted off the table. Bulma crossed her fingers and prayed as the true test of her genius began. The entire body of the rocket began to glow and started to flicker in and out of sight. Then it flickered faster and faster, until it vanished completely. The only evidence of the rocket being there was some smoke left over from the thrusters and a stunned Bulma.

"I did it... HA HAAAA! I did it!" She jumped out from behind the glass and laughed with joy.

"I shouldn't have doubted my status as a genius in the first place." Bulma smirked as she made her way over to the remaining rockets and proceeded to send them off into space as she had with the first one.

After sending the last rocket off, she yawned and looked at the clock. She was surprised she hadn't passed out from exhaustion. It was 4 am.

"It's been awhile since I've managed to get a good 9 hour sleep. So it's yawn off to bed for me." Bulma decided to sleep in her own bed for once.

As she made her way to her room, she began to think of her plan. She was extremely excited about it and couldn't wait for her nano-bots to return. With any luck her plan would go off without a hitch. Finally, making it to her room she moved as quiet as possible. Closing the door gently, she breathed a sigh of relief. That was short lived however.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Bulma gasped and spun around, facing the balcony. She didn't know why she was surprised, she'd known the moment she disappeared how he would start bitching about it. Maybe she just didn't expect him to pounce on her the moment she returned and interrogate her about it. How would she answer him, she hadn't exactly rehearsed for this moment. She kind of assumed he didn't care. That's when it hit her. A Vegeta-like question deserves a Vegeta-like answer.

"None of your damn business." She made her way over to the bed and took off her shoes.

"Woman! I asked a question, so I demand and answer!" He stared at her angrily as he continued to float over her balcony.

"And I told you it's none of your business! Why do your care anyway!" She pulled back the cover with force and all but threw herself into the bed.

"Now go away so I can get some sleep!" She fluffed her pillow and slammed her head down on it.

"Woman!" Vegeta landed quickly and made his way to her.

He yanked off the covers and threw them across the room. Bulma shot up immediately and glared hard at him.

"You ass!" She got up and began to retrieve her blankets, when she was suddenly forced against the wall.

"What's the big idea you jerk!"

Vegeta simply glared at her and pinned her to the wall. He brought his face a mere inch from hers and the two stared each other down.

"I asked you where you were and I won't leave until you tell me the truth."

"Why do you want to know?" Bulma dared to challenge.

"Because, I wish to know where my mechanic was. What was so important that you just had to pack your bags and leave for?"

"I told you I was on vacation."

"Vacation my ass. I didn't sense you anywhere." Vegeta's mind panicked when he realized his slip.

"Ah ha! So, you were looking for me! Aww! That is so sweet, you were worried about me." Bulma smirked and would have pinched his cheek if her hands weren't restrained.

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself woman, I simply needed my gravity machine fixed and your bumbling father wasn't around."

"Is that all I am to you! Some damn mechanic! Well guess what! I have a life too you know and if I want to go on a vacation, I fucking will!"" Bulma breathed hard as she tried to calm herself.

"Not if I need you to fix something you won't." Vegeta released her and left, leaving an angry Bulma behind.


	4. Taking A Break For Amusement

**Yearning**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 3: Taking A Break For Amusement**

"Humph! Just a mechanic am I?! I'll show him!" Bulma sat at her computer analyzing the first bit of DNA she received from the first rocket she launched.

Since it was sent to the nearest inhabited planet, it came back after several months. During that time Bulma had continued training and surpassed Krillin a few months back. The only problem with her rising power level was her infamous temper.

While training she realized whenever she got pissed her ki would start rising. To solve this dilemma she created a bracelet that would conceal her power level. Even though she knew how to hide it naturally, she always had trouble while angry and Vegeta certainly wasn't stupid.

Now if it had been Goku, she might have been able to pull the wool over his eyes and that was a big maybe. Goku wasn't as dumb as everyone believed him to be. She knew this better than anyone else since she was his best friend. She also acted as a big sister, she sure as hell wouldn't refer to herself as his surrogate mother, who basically took care of him when he didn't understand so much of what was going on around him.

She definitely loved Goku like family, hell she was closer to him than to her own parents. Every time she learned of him dying, again, it felt like a big knife had been plunged into her heart. She was always so relieved and happy when he was brought back. It made her wonder though when Goku's luck would finally run out. She knew that there would come a time when one day he wouldn't be able to be brought back from death. Apparently that did happen in another timeline. She didn't want it to happen in this one. If her training to fight the androids that would arrive in the future helped to save Goku and everyone else from certain death, then it was just another reason she had to succeed in her plan.

Thinking of Goku, Bulma was especially glad that she had put a device to hide her ki in her secret lab as well. She definitely didn't need Goku popping in to say hello while she was playing with DNA from other planets and the like. He would only start asking questions she wasn't prepared to answer. A curious man Goku was. Deciding she had done all she could with the DNA until another rocket returned, Bulma left her secret lab and started toward the kitchen to get some food. She frowned when she heard yelling coming from the kitchen. It was Vegeta. Obviously, having another one of his saiyan temper tantrums. Time to go and try to appease his majesty. Such a pain in the ass!

"What are you throwing a fit about now?" She spoke calmly as she walked to the refrigerator and opened it to retrieve a bottle of water and an apple.

"Where the hell have you been woman?! The gravity machine broke down again and I haven't been able to train all day?!" Vegeta growled at her baring his teeth.

Usually being yelled at and being referred to as, "woman", instead of her name would have angered her. Now however, she found herself amused at his fury. Vegeta was starting to become predictable in his actions. It was always about his precious gravity chamber. Never did the man speak of anything else. She decided it was time to have some fun.

"Is this what you're all angry about? Are you sure you aren't just sulking over something other than the gravity machine?" She sauntered up him slowly.

"What in the blasted blue blazes are you speaking about you silly female?!" He eyed her warily as she stood not quite next to him, but not quite in front of him either.

"I mean you always throw such large tantrums whenever the gravity chamber breaks down and I'm not around to fix it. You don't get quite so upset when it breaks and you can't find my father. Are you sure you don't just miss me and want an excuse to find me?" She smiled an amused smile at him as his jaw fell open and he began to sputter angrily.

"Are you insane woman?! That's preposterous! Why would I miss a loud mouthed female such as you?!" He nearly shouted and then crossed his arms as he sulked.

He seemed truly outraged at her inclination that he would actually miss her not being around. Bulma thought it was cute how he was pouting over such a thing.

"Awwww, I'm sorry." She said as she laughed and pinched his cheek.

"Dammit woman, stop that!!" He yelled at her appalling action and slapped her hand away.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way. Well if you have no further use for me then I'll be returning to my work." She strolled away and smiled to herself.

She wondered how long it would take him to realize that she had just left without fixing his gravity chamber. It didn't take long. A burst of wind blew behind her and then she felt her feet leave the ground. She was picked up and before she knew what was going on she saw that she was in front of the gravity chamber. Looking up she noticed Vegeta watching her.

"You know if you wanted me to fix the gravity machine all you had to say was, 'hey you forgot to fix the gravity machine.'" She smiled up in amusement at him as she propped her elbow on his shoulder and supported her head with her hand.

"Fix it." He spoke in an annoyed tone.

"You do realize that my tools are back in my lab and that I'll now have to walk allll the back to-" Vegeta zipped off again before she could even finish her sentence.

She blinked when she noticed that they were now in her lab.

"Okayyy. You can put me down now." He did as she requested.

She gave him an odd look. He was acting strange. Usually he picked an argument with her over any little thing, no matter how petty. It was their own version of sparring, only it involved words and quick thinking rather than fists and quick action. She found that he was her equal in the area and she often enjoyed that about their interactions. Not many people could come up with an insult as barbed as hers, but Vegeta could. She sighed and went to retrieve her tool box. She was about to pick it up when she noticed a tiny movement out of the corner of her eye. She screamed when a little creature zipped out from its hiding space. Upon a full inspection she saw that it wasn't an actual live creature, it was a small robot. She went to pick up her machine analyzer after realizing that it certainly wasn't one of her models. Slipping it over her head and tapping the buttons on the right side of it, she discovered it was a spy robot from a rival company. She walked over to it cautiously and knelt down in front of it. Taking a tool out of the tool box she grabbed the little bugger before it could fly away and slammed it to the ground. She opened its front compartment and looked at the logo.

"Moron." She muttered as she fiddled with its memory recall to bring up all the footage it contained of Capsule Corporation.

It was an enormous amount of scenes from all over Capsule Corporation and data about all sorts of projects. It must have been skulking about for days to have accumulated this much footage and data. She took out her cell phone and dialed the police.

"Hello, this is Bulma Briefs. I can assure you this is no prank. Look pal, unless you want to find yourself out of a job and the department you work for on the news because you refused to help a citizen, I suggest you take me very seriously." She growled the last two sentences out in her display of heatedness.

"Well thank you, how kind. Now, I'd like to report not only a break in at Capsule Corporation, but also espionage. That's right, High-Tech Corporation has sent a small robot here that has an enormous amount of footage and data from around the company. I'll be waiting." She slammed the cell phone shut with more force than was necessary.

She stood and looked at Vegeta, whom she was surprised to find still there just watching her. It unnerved her slightly, but she certainly wouldn't let him see that.

"You'll have to wait for me to fix the gravity machine until the police has arrived and I give them my statement." She turned, picked up the robot and swiftly left the room.

Vegeta was on her tail, but she didn't care. Her mind had come up with an idea suddenly. She ran to her lab that had all of her robots and set the small robot down on a table. Walking around her lab, she finally found what she was looking for. A small robot, around the same size as the spy. She grabbed it and set it next to the other. Opening the drawer next to her right hip, she pulled out some cables, hooked them up to a computer and then to the robots. She pulled up the footage from the spy and began to transfer them to the other one. She then transferred the data from the spy to the other as well. Once that was done she began to get rid of the data and footage on the spy. After that she took out a scanner and scanned the logo. It came up on the computer and she sent the image to their machine that stamped the logos onto their robots across the room. Taking her robot over to it, she stamped the High-Tech Corporation logo onto her robot. Once that was done she carried it back to the computer, hooked it back up and created a heavy encryption on the footage and data that no one would be about to crack. Not even her father would be able to crack this one. She made sure it was long as hell and extremely complicated. She leaned back in her seat once she completed her objective. Not a minute too soon also, since the doorbell rang right after. She rose from her seat and took the, "spy", with her, leaving the real spy in her lab still opened. Vegeta simply followed her to the door as she opened it for the police. She showed them where she had found the little thief and handed over the robot she was holding. They assured her that it would be returned to her and that her data and footage on it was in safe hands. Bulma had to hold the snort in that would have come out at that comment. Like hell she'd put her faith in someone not wanting to make some money by selling the secrets found in the robot. She smirked at the officer's back as she thought of the surprise they were in for when they tried to access the footage and data only to find a heavy encryption on it. It just made her day. She said good bye to the officers and turned to look at Vegeta once more.

"You're awfully quiet today. You feeling alright?" She walked over to feel his forehead.

This seemed to snap him out of any spell he may have been under. He slapped her hand away and snarled.

"Wow! Calm down. Sheesh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Bulma backed away from him and held her hands up to show she meant no harm.

"Humph! I'm fine woman, now come and fix my gravity machine." He crossed his arms and huffed as he walked out of the room towards the gravity chamber.

"Ohhh! So it's your gravity machine when you want to use it and it's working, but it's my gravity machine when it's broken and I have to fix it!" She huffed back and made her way to the gravity chamber to fix it with her tools.

33333333333333333333333333333

Sorry I'm so slow on the updates. College is so demanding. Review please.


	5. Step 2

**Yearning**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 4: Step 2**

Once Bulma had finished fixing the saiyan prince's gravity machine, she went back into her lab. There was still the matter of High-Tech Corporation to deal with. Even though she had called the police on the dishonorable company, she still had her own revenge to get. No one messed with Bulma Briefs and got away with it. Of that she would make sure of.

Sitting on the stool in front of the small robot, she got out another cable and hooked it up to both the robot and the computer. Then she began to create a very nasty virus for the tiny vessel to hold. It took a little while to make a virus mean enough to cause a very huge problem for High-Tech Corporation. It was worth it however, when she finished and transferred it to the little metallic creation that could very well bring the company's demise.

She opened the window to her lab and programmed the robot to return to its home. She smiled a wicked smile as she watched it leave. The power was in her hands now and she couldn't wait for that asshole of a company president to find out that his little spy hadn't come back with useful information but something far more sinister.

Closing the program and getting rid of her newly created virus, she opened up the files she would be working on for the rest of the day. It was the first specimen of DNA from the rocket that had returned first. She was excited to see what the DNA did for its owner and that excitement was well placed. It appeared that the DNA gave its owner the ability to move objects with their mind and telepathy. She watched the footage the rocket had collected of the inhabitants on the planet.

While mostly peaceful in nature, they certainly weren't afraid to fight when the occasion called for it. She enjoyed viewing the footage, it gave her an idea of the new abilities she would be gaining and how she should use them best.

Once done with looking over everything she needed to, she began working on the actual DNA. She needed to make sure it wouldn't alter her appearance drastically as the species on the planet it came from was very different in appearance than humans were.

Bulma slaved about on the DNA for a week until she was finally satisfied that there would be no adverse affects to the injection she created. She wanted to use it on herself before she contacted Chi Chi, that woman worried far too much for her own good. A thought struck her though as she was readying the needle. She really needed to get the saiyan DNA before she began injecting a bunch of different types of DNA into her. Not only was saiyan DNA extremely resilient against any illnesses should their be any in the DNA she was using, but there was also the clever Vegeta she'd have to get around. If she asked him to come in for a DNA sample he would be suspicious, regardless if she claimed it to be for research only. Her best bet would be to ask Goku as he was the less suspicious of the two. He of course would have his own curiosity, but that she could deal with better than the sharp minded Vegeta. Plus she could just say she wanted him to pay her a visit as well.

With that in mind she went over to her phone and dialed the Son household. It rang twice before someone picked up the phone.

Hello?

It was Chi Chi.

"Hi Chi Chi. Is Goku around? I need to ask him for a favor."

Sure. Let me just go and get him. He's playing about with Gohan. You know how those two are. I swear it's like I have two children instead of one!

Bulma giggled as Chi Chi's rant continued out the door as she went to fetch the Son patriarch.

Bulma?

"Hey Goku! Its been a while. How 'ya been?"

Greeaaat! How are you doing? Vegeta hasn't blown up anything has he?

"Haha! No! He's been surprisingly calm lately. As long as the gravity chamber's still working that is. Anyways, to get more to the point of why I called you. I need you to come over so I can get a sample of your DNA."

...Uh, why?

"For some research I'm doing on saiyans. Besides I haven't seen you in so long! It's time you paid me a visit mister!"

But Bulma! Doesn't getting a sample of my DNA involve using a needle on me!!

Goku was quickly beginning to freak out at the concept of a needle coming into contact with his skin. Luckily Bulma had already thought of that.

"Stop worrying so much Goku. I have a special spray that'll gather your DNA sample when sprayed at you."

Really?! Wow, that's amazing Bulma. You sure are smart. I never would have thought of that. Okay, I'll do it. Be right over!

"You will?! Oh, thank you Goku! See you when you get here!"

Ok, bye!

"Goodbye!"

Bulma felt guilty for lying to someone she thought of as her closest family, but it was for the good of the earth. Besides it would be easier this way. With any luck Goku would never catch on to what was about to happen to him.

She set up the needle and hid it nearby as she waited for Goku. She only had a few minutes to spare before he would come popping in, so she got the spray out that would ultimately help her in her deception. Sure enough a few minutes later Goku appeared in the room, scaring the shit out of poor Bulma.

"Hi Bulma!"

"Ahhh! GOKU! Can't you use the door or at least the window! Anything other than popping in out of nowhere like that! Kami!"

"Heh heh. Sorry Bulma. So where's that cool spray you said could take my DNA sample without using a needle?" He looked around the roomed and spotted it.

Going over, he picked it up to have a look at it.

"Huh, how's it work? Just spray it?" He fiddled with it as he examined it.

Unfortunately for Goku, but very fortunate for Bulma, Goku managed to spray himself right in the face. He was knocked out instantly as Bulma had designed the fumes to be so powerful that even a saiyan couldn't stay conscious in it's presence. She waited until the mist died down so she wouldn't be affected by it and got her needle out.

Walking over to Goku she worked quickly to get several samples of DNA before tending to the unconscious saiyan. She stored the samples in the freezer then went to Goku to try and wake him. She shook him as hard as she could but it would seem she had made the spray too strong. He just wouldn't wake up!

Finally she gave up and just decided to wait for him to wake up on his own. She went over to her computer and sat down, pulling up the files from the first DNA sample to go over once more. Everything had to be perfect before she injected herself with the needle that held not only held new powers but possibly a new appearance as well. She really hoped that wouldn't be the case, but one had to be ready for anything.

After reading for an hour over all of her notes to check over her work, a groan was heard from the floor. Bulma removed her glasses to look at Goku. He was waking. She quickly closed her files and went over to him.

"Hey there sleepy head. I was wondering when you would be waking up."

"Huh? What happened?" Goku sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You sprayed yourself in the face silly! It made you fall asleep."

"I did? How long was I asleep?"

"For about an hour. Nothing to worry about. I would like to check you over to make sure that spray didn't cause any damage though before we leave the lab."

"Okay. So you got your DNA sample then?"

"Yep, thanks a bunch for letting me get it. It's very important for my research."

"Darn. I wanted to see how the spray took my DNA. Oh well, at least you got what you needed. Hey can we get some food after you check me? I'm starving!"

"Haha! How about I order some pizzas after we're done and invite Gohan and Chi Chi to eat with us?"

"YEAHHH! That sounds greaaattt!" Goku ran over to the metal table with the thin white sheet placed over it and jumped onto it.

'Just like a big kid. Poor Chi Chi.' Bulma smiled and managed to hold her giggles in as she went to look Goku over for any weird affects the spray may have had on him.

Finding everything to be okay with her tall saiyan friend, she let Goku go to get his family while she ordered enough pizzas to feed a large army. After all, she had not one, but two full saiyans and one half saiyan that ate just like a full blooded one.

Goku arrived in the living room area with his family and Bulma greeted them. She talked with Chi Chi while Goku took Gohan outside to see Vegeta. As soon as the two males left Chi Chi leant over and started speaking in hushed whispers.

"So how's it coming?"

"Wonderfully. How are you doing?"

"Great! I'm gaining on another and should pass them soon."

"Oh same here! I wish we could test ourselves somehow to see how we're really doing."

"Yeah. Mayb-"

The women quieted when the doorbell rang. Bulma got up to open the door for the poor soul that had to carry so many pizzas into the house. His car was full of them, packed to the brim. She was surprised they all didn't fall out of his car when he got out. The young man seemed surprised that there was no loud noises traveling throughout the giant home to reveal a large party going on. It was in fact very quiet at Capsule Corporation.

After the stunned pizza man left, Bulma went to call the guys into the house to eat. Immediately upon her announcement, two blurs whizzed past her. Vegeta walked into the house at a calmer pace, though it too seemed rushed.

Sighing, Bulma turned back to follow the saiyan prince inside. Dinner was certainly going to be interesting tonight.

444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
